A variety of amino acid derivatives are known in the art for a variety of uses. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,874,068, WO02003/013454, and US2010/0330136 disclose the use of Lauryl arginine ethyl ester (“LAE”), and certain related compounds, for use in oral compositions. In addition, LAE is currently used in hydroalcoholic mouth rinses to prevent bacterial attachment. However, applicants have recognized that LAE tends to lack sufficient stability to be useful in low-alcohol or alcohol-free mouth rinses.
In addition, other documents such as WO2008/137758A2 and WO2000/011022 disclose broad classes of compounds, which may include certain amino acid derivatives, for uses such as for drug delivery or anti-tumor end benefits, respectively.